Trust You
by ReprisedLightning
Summary: I couldn't find any yaoi of cloud and noctis...so i made my own


Hello! And welcome to my only attempt at writing yaoi! This is a Cloud x Noctis pairing! I am very excited so don't hate my first work! And thus we begin in Lightning's house. She is hosting a party and everyone is playing 7 minutes in heaven…here we go! ~Reprised Lightning

"Ok I have a bowl full of numbers ranging from one to sixteen! I gave you all random numbers when you each came in so let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Lightning told her friends. "Who wants to go first into the closet?"

"Ummm…what are the rules again?" Fang asked. She had drawn a total blank.

"Easy." Lightning mused. "In my version you must both be blindfolded once the numbers are drawn. Someone will lead you both into the closet and there must be no talking! I don't care about moaning but no talking! We'll pull you out after 7 minutes or so. It really depends if we forget or not." She smiled and winked at everyone. "Now since there were no volunteers I'll just have to pull numbers."

Vanille slowly raised her hand only to put it back down out of fear. "Ok fine! I'll just pick two numbers at random." Lightning spoke. She rummaged through her bowl and pulled out two strips of paper. "Let's see…twelve and nine! You are the lucky winners! Close your eyes and stand up!"

Cloud stood up immediately unafraid of which person he would be stuck with. He frowned when he was blindfolded. Noctis stood up at the opposite end of the couch with his eyes closed ready to be blindfolded. Stella tied a blindfold around Noctis while Tifa did the same for Cloud. Lightning, Tifa, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Stella, Rikku, and Yuna all squealed at the pairing. Lightning pulled Noctis and Cloud by their arms and led them into the closet which had been cleared out for the game. "Play nice…" giggled Lightning who closed the door on them. She proceeded to lock the two in. "Oh this is too good!"

Noctis tried to undo the blindfold but the knotting was too difficult. Cloud tried the same, but his knot was also too hard for him. Noctis decided to play it by ear and felt around for his fellow blind friend. Cloud was losing patience; he jumped at Noctis, who was taken by surprise. He straddled Noctis and pressed their lips together.

Cloud and Noctis were both under the impression that the other was a woman with short hair, like Yuna or Vanille. Noctis was surprised at the daring person he was with. They continued to kiss passionately feeling each other's smooth and soft lips. Their teeth ground against each other while their tongues danced in the other's mouth.

Noctis moaned in between breaths for air. Cloud figured he was with Yuna and pulled off his top along with the shoulder spaulder; letting it fall to the ground beside them. He ripped off his gloves and undid Noctis' shirt. Noctis didn't mind at the brazenness of his companion and played along. This time Noctis wanted to be in control.

He pushed Cloud to the side knocking him off balance and sent him tumbling to the floor. Noctis bit down on Cloud's bottom lip, making him yelp in pain, and shoved his tongue in Cloud's mouth. Cloud ran his fingers up the inside of Noctis' top, tracing patterns in his skin.

Noctis' hand covered Cloud's open mouth. He suddenly felt the other hand take the zip of his pants and slowly pull it down. Cloud tried to push himself up quickly, but only to be shoved back to the floor, Noctis' lips back on his own. Cloud felt the zip stop moving, and Noctis' hands touched Cloud's hips; and they were tugging at his pants.

Cloud kicked off his boots and Noctis did the same. Noctis took some time to loosen his pants and rip off his gloves before continuing. They locked lips and Cloud playfully twisted his fingers in Noctis' hair. Noctis returned the favor by pulling Cloud's torso closer to his own. They intertwined each other's legs and Noctis got an idea.

He summoned two swords to cut away their blindfolds. With a quick flick of the swords the blindfolds were pulled away. Cloud and Noctis didn't bother to open their eyes because they were having too much fun. Besides, they were in the dark anyway.

Not for long though…Their seven minutes were up and Lightning, along with all the other girls at the party, gasped then squealed at the sight of Cloud and Noctis when the door opened. "WOW!" Rikku chirped.

"KAWAII!" Vanille and Yuna cried.

The rest had huge grins on their faces. "Your time is up boys." Lightning crooned. "Let someone else use the closet for now. I'll let you two use the guest bedroom if you need to."

Noctis pulled away from Cloud as Cloud sat up. They stared at each other and turned to the girls who were beaming at them.

Cloud grabbed his clothes and burst out of the closet and through the crowd of girls. He tripped on his pants and skidded to a stop in front of Snow, Hope, Genesis, Yazoo, Reno, Kadaj, Zach, Loz, and Sephiroth. Cloud could only stare at them in shock and horror.

The girls parted to show a shocked Noctis staring at him. He pulled his shirt back on only to realize that it was Cloud's. He didn't care at the time and finished getting dressed. Noctis hurried over to help Cloud.

The boys just looked at Cloud when Snow remarked, "Shit Cloud! Who's the girl? You or Noctis?"

Noctis turned a bright red and grabbed Cloud's arm dragging him to the door. They ran out and rushed out to Noctis' car. "Where are we going?" Cloud asked.

Noctis threw Cloud in the passenger's seat and he took the wheel. "Somewhere where they can't find us." Cloud looked at Noctis and blushed in the dark. The car started up and they went off to find a secluded area.

After driving for two hours, Cloud fell asleep as Noctis pulled into the castle grounds. He gently shook Cloud telling him, "We're here."

Cloud rubbed his eyes and stretched from being in the car for so long. "Where are we?"

Noctis smirked and replied, "My house." His eyes glowed like honey in the dark car. Cloud couldn't draw away from the captivating eyes. Rain had started to pour on the way home. Noctis opened the door and was immediately soaked. He walked over to the other side and let Cloud out. Their hair was drenched as they hurried to the massive obsidian doors. Noctis pounded his fists on the door. "Open! Let me in!" He shouted.

The doors unlocked and a maid greeted the men at the entrance to the foyer. "Welcome my prince," she bowed to Noctis and turned to Cloud and bowed again. "Welcome honored guest."

Noctis looked at the maid. "Estelle, tell the others that I do not wished to be disturbed with my guest Cloud. We'll be discussing important matters for the kingdom and I don't want to be disrupted."

The maid Estelle smiled and replied, "Of course, my prince and honored guest. But I need to know the room so I may warn the others of your confidentiality." She looked a bit worried at her request but relaxed when the prince answered her.

"We'll be in my private study." Noctis studied the maid. "I will lock the door and no one will be allowed to enter until we are finished." His eyes were gold but as he got impatient red flecks appeared in his eyes.

Estelle noticed it and saw she might be in trouble. "Would you like me to escort you there?" She cringed at her own boldness but stood her ground.

Noctis declined and led Cloud away. Cloud bowed and whispered to the maid, "Thanks." Noctis pulled Cloud's sleeve and he hurried to keep up with him. Estelle smiled at his kindness and hurried off to warn the other servants of the guest.

The private study was off in a secluded area in the east wing of the castle. Everything was dark in the palace and Cloud was not completely used to it. Noctis stopped dragging him only to open the monolithic doors. He pulled one open and pushed Cloud in. Noctis pulled it closed and locked them. He turned to show Cloud the study.

Cloud was in awe as he walked through the room. He thought the area was diminutive at first but as he walked through it he realized that it was tremendous. The study had a staircase snaking its way around the enormous aquarium. The tank was filled with great whites, barracudas, angel fish, and others. The level that they were on had paintings of the Goddess Etro and a panoramic window view of the sleeping city. Cloud's jaw dropped as he gazed on to the dark city.

"Do you like it?" Noctis was right behind him. He licked his lips and pressed them to Cloud's neck. He shivered. "Well?"

"I love it." He turned to Noctis wrapping his arms around his waist. "And I can hardly restrain myself from you." He unzipped his shirt as Noctis pulled him down the stairs.

In the second room the panoramic view was still there but there was a desk with papers all over it and a bed on the opposite end of the room. Sometimes Noctis used this room so much, he slept in it. It was like a second bedroom.

Both of their shirts were off as their tongues competed for dominance. Noctis finally submitted and let Cloud inside him. Cloud grabbed onto Noctis' shoulders thrusting harder into him letting a moan slip from his throat as he bit down on the fair skinned throat of the prince. Noctis moaned to Cloud, "HARDER!" Cloud kissed Noctis' neck gently licking the bitten area as he thrust faster into him.

Panting heavily Cloud reached around and began petting Noctis' member roughly. Noctis cried out in pain. He liked it; no, _loved_ the fact that Cloud was inside him. Noctis grabbed Clouds legs and pulled him closer whispering his name in every breath. Noctis twisted his torso; his lips were locked back with Cloud's. He bit down on the bottom lip and Cloud's blood trickled back onto Noctis' cheek. Noctis smirked and let the blood roll down his face.

Cloud clenched his teeth and thrashed hard inside of Noctis, hitting his sweet spot harder. He gripped his shoulders tighter, "Noctis!" he moaned loudly. How could he resist the sound of his own name being called? Noctis returned the favor by pulling Cloud's body to his own so there was no space between them. He could feel Cloud's on top and inside of his own. Cloud moaned loud again rubbing Noctis' member hard, "Make noises for me Noctis." He moaned again still thrusting hard into him.

Noctis obliged Cloud. Short quick breaths turned into louder gasps, then cries. Everything quieted down to soft moans as he was running out of breath. Cloud pulled out of Noctis and came moaning loudly. He panted heavily still rubbing Noctis' body. Noctis pushed Cloud over and straddled him, "More!" he whispered and nipped Cloud's ear.

Cloud panted loudly trying to catch his breath. Cloud gently took Noctis' hips and lifted him up thrusting into him again making sure to be rough this time, hoping Noctis would give into him. "So stubborn." He moaned as he pushed himself deeper into the prince.

Noctis was used to getting things to go his way. He smirked and licked away the blood that had trailed down to Cloud's neck. "I know that I'm stubborn. But you never had to give in. Admit it, I'm your weakness."

Cloud smirked, he pulled Noctis off of himself and slammed him on the ground pinning him there. "You aren't the innocent one here. Yes you are my weakness, but you must admit yourself, that I am also yours. There is no hiding it; the more I'm with you the more your face blushes and it's cute." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll play along." Noctis countered. "We are each other's greatest strength but we are a weakness as well."

He blushed just as Cloud had foretold. Cloud gently caressed the side of Noctis' cheek with his hand and slid his lips along his other. "I think you want me more than you can tell me." He smirked.

"I want you beyond what words can describe." Noctis whimpered. "I love and hate you when you're right!" Noctis blew into Cloud's ear. "But I could never stay mad at you love." Cloud felt shivers creep down his back when Noctis blew into his ear. He pressed his lips hard against his and kissed him forcing his tongue into his mouth. As well as himself into Noctis' tight entrance. He began to thrust in and out of him licking at his tongue as he explored his mouth.

Noctis felt relieved and shocked all at once. He pushed back with his tongue against Cloud's. He loved the roughness of Cloud inside of him.

Cloud thrust harder into Noctis, giving a quiet moan gasping softly. "Noctis…why do you love me?"

How could Noctis resist? "I…I need you Cloud!" His voice cracked. "I can't live with everyone else all on my own." Noctis bit his lip not wanting to show weakness to the only one who understood him.

Cloud pushed himself deep inside of Noctis. Giving a small gasp he pressed his cheek against his. Cloud whispered then, "Don't be shy…"

Noctis blushed and moaned to Cloud, "What more do you want from me? I've given my body and my love to you!" Noctis pleaded, "What more is there to give?"

Cloud only smiled; pulling out all the way and thrusting back in hard, "I need nothing m-more than your moaning and screams. I want to make you lose control." He panted.

Noctis shivered and hollered, "Cloud!" He pulled Cloud's body closer. "Tell me one thing." his voice went to a whisper. "Do you love me; or my body?"

Cloud kissed Noctis hard. "I can't believe you would doubt me like that. It hurts! Oh. I love you, so much." He said staring deeply into his honey eyes adoring him as he gently began thrusting into him again.

Noctis felt awful for hurting his lover. He pulled back and was caught in Cloud's azure eyes. "I knew you loved me!" He went back to Cloud's lips and let his tongue explore. Cloud kept thrusting hard in and out of Noctis kissing him, sucking gently on his tongue. He moaned quietly running his fingers through his hair.

Noctis' heart raced and his breath quickened. He reveled with Cloud inside him. Noctis' hands explored the maze of Cloud's body. He traced the patterns in his light skin. Noctis started at his throat, slowly working his way down past his chest, across his torso and leisurely outlined Cloud's hips.

Cloud thrust faster into him; pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in. He continued this over and over, gaining speed, moaning quietly as he began playing with Noctis' tongue. Noctis grabbed Cloud's hips helping him go harder into himself, "Yes!" He whispered to the air as he pulled away.

Cloud moaned forcefully and thrust harder and faster. "N-Noctis I'm going to come again…" He groaned luridly while gasping for breath.

"Do it!" He was in a euphoric state and that would only intensify their situation. He hit Cloud's legs and moaned.

Cloud came hard deeply inside of Noctis. He gasped, his eyes rolling up in pleasure, "N-Noctis!" he screamed. Noctis wrapped his arms around Cloud's torso and shivered in a purely staggered state. Noctis bit his tongue letting the blood slowly seep out of his mouth. Cloud lay on Noctis' chest panting hard. "Noctis, I love you so much." He said breathlessly rubbing Noctis with his hands groping him.

Noctis cried out to him, "I…I could never live without you Cloud." His breathing matched Cloud's as he pulled his golden hair and stroked his back.

Cloud groped Noctis harder, moaning and pulling him gently, "Noctis…"he started. "You're so stubborn." He smiled pulling at him faster and faster.

"I know." He smirked and pulled Cloud up by his hair. He let go and as Cloud's body relaxed onto his own, Noctis curved himself and bit Cloud's neck.

Cloud moaned quietly and held Noctis gently. "What will it take to make you come?" he said in a dirty, breathless voice.

"All you had to do was ask." Noctis grinned while stroking Cloud's legs. "Go faster and we'll see."

"Faster at what? Groping you or fucking?" Cloud asked grinding against Noctis. "My body already feels so weak." He whispered licking his lips.

"Which ever is best for you." Noctis felt guilty for making Cloud do all the work. He took over and pleasured Cloud in return. "I'll work you now until hell freezes over."

Cloud smirked slightly, "Lazy and stubborn." He laughed to himself grabbing a hold of it and began to move his clenched hand up and down quickly, pulling it roughly and squeezing it when he pulled upwards. Noctis pulled at Cloud's, trying to get even. He squeezed while pulling and loosened his grip a little when he pushed. Cloud grit his teeth and pulled it even faster working Noctis as hard as he could make him, "You're mine Noctis!" He yelled thrusting a little into his hand.

Noctis yelped and matched Cloud's speed. He groaned, "You win!" And Noctis came.

Cloud slowed down a little, he frowned at Noctis, "Not yet. I came twice and you're the uke. You have more to do." He said as his pulling and rubbing picked up speed again. "Just once more." He grinned.

Noctis pursed his lips together and an idea hit him. He pulled Cloud's hand away from it. Instead Noctis picked up where Cloud left off and put his mouth to Cloud's sucking hard. Cloud let out a loud moan doubling over instantly he held the back of Noctis' head gently gripping tight. "N-Noctis!"

At the sound of his name Noctis held nothing back as he came while still stuck to Cloud. Cloud pulled Noctis back as their eyes locked Cloud asked Noctis, "Why can you always find a way to make me all hot and bothered even when I've reached my limits?"

Noctis was held by Cloud's eyes, "I can only do that with you love." He smiled one last time before crawling up next to him and falling asleep in his arms.

Cloud kissed his forehead and fell asleep. Before the calmness overtook him completely he whispered to Noctis, "Good night my love."


End file.
